the novelist
by ivoryAnneG0ld3
Summary: when a girl in marinette's class gets possessed by an akuma can ladybug and chat noir stop her before she writes their doom. (oc for the main character and probably a little ooc for Adrien)
1. Chapter 1

" Lizza pay attention" Lizza`s teacher snapped at her.

Chloe sniggered from the front of the class room turning around and making kissy faces at Lizza. Lizza flushed her pale face turning bright red. "getting kicked out of class meer weeks after your lover how adorable" Chloe laughed.

Lizza tried to ignore her but her comments kept getting louder and ruder. She leaned over her note book and pulled her blonde hair in front of her face to create a curtain between her and the evil witch sitting four rows infront of her.

"dont pay any attention to her liz you know nothing she says is true she is just making fun of us thats what she does." Nathaniel said scooting his chair over to sit by Lizza.

Lizza quickly shut her book and half smiled up at him the grin not reaching her eyes. "yeah I guess." she said putting her stuff in her bag.

"Lizza if you are going to sit around and chat leave my class room this instant." the teacher said pointing at the door.

Lizza`s face went scarlett again as she threw the rest of her stuff hap-hazardly into her bag and hurried down the aisle between the was in such a hurry she didnt notice Chloe push her own bag out into the aisle. Lizza fell and all the contents of her bag fell out as her bag hit the ground and split right at the seam. "oops" Chloe said picking up lizza`s note book off of the floor and opening it."what have we here? Oh my! How wonderfull it looks like Lizza has written plenty about heer feelings for Nathaniel how adorable the dork squad together at last. I think there would be something revolting if those two nerds got together don't you agree Sabrina?" Chloe said handing the book to Sabrina. " let the other nerd read it. in fact i think everyone would get a kick out of reading this don't you lizza?"

Chloe looked at the ground where lizza had been sitting seconds ago she was no longer there Chloe heard a yelp from Sabrina, Lizza had grabbed the book and was running out of the door not even bothering with her other stuff. They could hear her sobbing as she ran out of the biulding.

Hawk Moth grinned now was his chance this child had avoided corruption for far too long this was her last string and it had finnaly snapped."go my little akuma corrupt her soul"

"how could you Chloe that was low even for you" Adrien said to Chloe shaking his head in dissapointment.

"yeah Chloe it was her buisness and nobody elses why do you have to be so rude to everyone." Mariette snapped at her. 'I have to go find her and make sure she doesn't get corrupted by an akuma' Mariette thought to herself as she turned on her heels and ran out to find Lizza.

Lizza had run to the only place she could think of, the bank of the river Siene. She opened up her book to make sure Chloe hadn't torn any pages out and as she looked down at the pages she had spent so long on edited so many times poured her heart and soul into she lost it. She started tearing out pages and throwing them into the river. just then as she was about to throw the whole book into the river a black butterfly landed on one of the stillbound pages of the book. Lizza stoped confused for a moment and then she heard him.

"novelist I am Hawk Moth I can grant you the powers to make anything you write become real all you have to do in exchange is steal the miraculi from ladybug and cat noir do we have a deal?"

She smirked and gave a small nod of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was in a panic, Lizza was nowhere to be found. Marinette had looked everywhere and was running out of ideasand fast. Marinette was running by the Eiffle tower when she saw Lizza.

"Oh no!" Marinette gasped in horror. She was too late," where is chat when you need him?"

Novelist laughed when she spotted Marinette, "Have you come to see if i was okay?" she asked with a bitter tone in her voice, " or did you come to make sure i wasn't destroying Paris?" she scowled.

" I know who you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, run along and try to find that dumb cat to come and take me down while I go and destroy our school." she laughed menacingly and scratched something in her book .

Marinette was struck with a fear beyond any she had ever felt before. the akuma was in the book, of that she was certain, and anything Lizza wrote in it would come true. She was in more danger than ever before. Marinette turned and ran. She had to get to the school and warn everyone.

Adrien was incredibly worried the whole class period, because niether Lizza nor Marinette had come back yet. He was starting to think that Lizza had been akumatized and hurt his classmate. when the bell rang for lunch Adrien shot out of his chair and ran out the door, he had to change, and quickly. He had waisted too much time already.

Just as adrien was about to enter the locker room Marinette burst through the front doors from the school, "Everybody listen, something has happened to Lizza, we are all in danger. Especially Chloe as she is Lizza's equivalant to the wicked witch of the west."

Chloe laughed "you are kidding right? everyone loves me. Isn't that right Adrikens?"

Adrien figured that the best thing to do was to remain silent. Marinette scoffed but did the same.

It was Alya who broke the silence, " actually Chloe you are really rude and you have hurt lots of us on many occasions. You had me suspended, you broke Alex's watch and Kim's heart, you humiliated Nathaniel, and shattered Mylene's confidence. So chloe you know what alot of people here don't like you. and for good reasson."

for once chloe had nothing to say. A slow clap came form the entrance to the school. " I do so love pupet theaters, especially when I'm the one writing the script." a villany smooth voice drifted over to them. "However I don't really think chloe understood the moral of my story, how dissapointing. I guess she'll have to learn the hard way."

Adrien gasped, the anger and hatred burning in her eyes could terrify a war vetran, the kids shrunk back in fear. "Lizza why are you doing this? this isn't right!" Adrien said to his friend.

"It's Novelist to you, and why? That's easy. Because I am fed up with being pushed around. Chloe's reign of terror ends here" Lizza shouted pulling out her notebook. " Chloe how about you go for a swim, I hear the river Seine is really nice this time of the year." Lizza chuckled, this was how her new world started.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole class stood rooted to their spots in horror as Chloe started walking towards the exit to the school, her movements stiff and expression vacant. One thought was running trough Adrien and Marinette's heads " this can't be happening".

marinette tried to move but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Novelist had dissapeared form sight and that put a nervous feeling in marinette's stomach. adrien raced to the entrace of the school desperate to help his class mate. even though chloe had developed a horrible personality and they barely talked anymore she had still been his first friend and she didn't deserve to die; and then there was lizza, she was always kind she stood up for the other kids in class, as an observation he could say she was aestetically pleasing, as one of her best friends he could say she would never hurt a fly on purpouse. he had to save the girl that always had at least three books with her, who cried over every character death in books because even the bad guys dont deserve to die, the girl who stood up to chloe for Alex,and Rose,and Juileka and anyone else the mean spirited girl victimized except for herself. his friend was not lost, simply imprisoned, and this was going to be one helluva prison break. he was out the door in seconds and racing down the street when he heard a noise behind him. he turned arround mid-step and gawked at what he saw: a metal cage over the school and his class mates trapped behind it. He couldn't see Marinette though and that worried him, what if something happened to his princess. He couldn't bear the thought of it. the best way for him to help was for him to transform so once again he turned and ran.

Marinette felt time slow down as she heard a noise echoing all around her, she gawked in horror at the metal prison now encasing the school. A laugh rang out throughout the school reverberating on the metal of their prison, " Now now my ducklings don't loose hope there IS a way out though you might not like it " Novelist's voice said from seemingly everywhere and nowhere all at once,"you see i decided its no fun if there isn't any hope of the good guys winning." marinette let out a condesending laugh, as if there was any chance good wouldn't win lizza should know this fromm all of her books. "lady bug can't help you while you're trapped in the school so to get out you have to tell everyone the truth about who you truly are, even if you're dull as dirt. however there has to be a catch somewhere so. only four people can leave and when they do the cage will shrink signifigantly. HAVE FUN DARLINGS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian ran around the side of the nearest building skidding to a stop so he could transform out of the public eye. "Plagg get up we have an akuma to stop" the boy said shaking his lazy kawami to get him up. " okay okay, no need to get jumpy" Plagg crumbled irritated at being woken up.

" Plagg claws out" Adrien never got tired of his magical girl-esque transformation although if he had it his way his suit would not be leather, leather chaffs and really bad places. He let out a laugh something he got the feeling he wouldn't be doing for a long time.

"Tikki spots on" Marinette called as soon as she was out of sight of the school. She used her yoyo to get up as high as possible. That saw her racing above the streets of Paris and hurried after her.

/hey guys author here sorry for the long hiatus I have just been super busy with a lot of things and stuff. I'll try to update soon. Love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

"my lady " he called out to her quickly catching up to her, matching her pace when he did. "you know where the akuma went right buggaboo?" he asked as they raced to the seine. ladybug stayed quiet not giving any signal when she stopped on a roof some tweleve and a half meters away from two figures on a bridge. one of them unmistakably the novelist sat on the railing of the bridge kicking her legs back and forth and writing in her book smiling so widely her braces flashed. She turned her head and stared directly at ladybug whose stomach clenched uncomfortably. she knew exactly where they were. as if she was writing it herself. Chat stepped forward as if pulled by the girls stare. "come on ladybug now is no time for a staring contest we need to save her and purify the akuma." ladybug nodded almost imperceptibly before wrenching her gaze from the akumas. "lets go kitty." she said determination filling her voice.

/

a voice rang through novelist's head at a painful volume. "YOU FOOL STOP PLAYING WITH THEM LIKE TOYS AND GET THEIR MIRACULOUSES" she threw her hands over her ears and resisted the urge to yell back that she didn't care. instead she looked around for ladybug and chat noir. when she spotted them she jumped back onto the bridge and took off running towards them her book in one hand and pen in the other. she stopped a few yards away from the duo smiling as she lifted up the book to write something down.

"Chat cataclysm the book!" ladybug yelled. Novelist sneered scratching something out in her book. Chat Noir quickly activated his cataclysm and charged forward only a few feet away when he tripped and Novelist gracefully jumped out of his cataclysm hit the ground in front of the bridge and the road started cracking and the bridge started falling.

 _hey guys author here. sorry for taking so long to upload, I lost my laptop for a while but i promise chapter 6 is coming soon so don't worry._


End file.
